my little black angels: twilight of the black angels
by nightwolf65
Summary: the world isn't as bright and good as we like as twilight sparkle found out 10 years ago after she was raped and murdered. now see 10 later as she comes back to get revenge on those who wronged her and right some of them. spilight is the main pairing for now MIGHT put in others from other movies and shows later. rated M for violence. on hiatus
1. The death of the guilty

NA. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Except my version of black angels.

Hello everyone, this is nightwolf65 with my FIRST story. Now I am NOT by any means a vary good writer, but I my best shot. Also as this is my first story there WILL be mistakes so cut me some slake.

**The death of the guilty**

It was a dark night in ponyville as a alicorn mare with a black with red and crimson streaked mane wearing a black shirt that looked like it was made of a thick but flexible and breathable fabric, a black jacket and clock with the symbol of a dragon on them, black jeans and black boots. Sat on the edge of the star on top castle of friendship with the hood down looking over the land. The land she once belonged to then out of the blue it was all ended by one stallion.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah " _a scream caught her attention she bolted over to where the scream came from at speeds that would make rainbow dash herself look like a slug. She flew over a building to see sweetie bell now a full grown mare about to be raped by a stallion no 'The' stallion who did this to her. In an instant her eyes turned into something some would call demonic and her teeth turned into fangs. 10 years she had been after this guy and she wasn't going to let him get away with it this time he made her life hell and she was going to return the favor hard.

"No please get away from me I'm saving myself for the drake I love." sweetie bell pleaded to the stallion in front of her hoping that he would let her go.

"You are not going anywhere little girl because since you saw my face and I can't have my face all over town on a wanted poster. so after I am do with you well let's just say this you won't be seeing daylight ever again. Accepte for your fate."

"_**Thump!"**_

The sound caught both ponies undivided attention looking to see who would be next he looked only to be terrified by whom he saw '_no this is impossible it can't be her she's dead!'_the stallion thought.

"Oh I am very much dead thanks to you blueblood you just didn't count on me dragging you down to hell with me, or that I would come back stronger, faster and smarter than before 'come from the holy fires of heaven to slay the evil in front of me black holy sword of the night dark light!' " the mare then her hand over the side of her hip a black, blue and purple fire formed in between her hand and her hip.

A blood red metal hilt came out of the fire. She put her other hand out then reached for the hilt then pulled. Then as she pulled the hilt the blade of a sword formed it was obsidian black and was jagged on both sides. With the sword in the moonlight you could see that it was big, so big that blueblood pissed himself."you will pay for what you did with your blood, but first go to the castle sweetie and tell spike to look in the desk in my old study, and tell him that I'm sorry that it ended the way it did and that he was right that this bastard ended it all for not just us."then the mare looked at the quivering blueblood "but for me as well. No trial will be needed for him though just me and dark light here." Then and put her boot on his tail to stop him running or stopping sweetie bell from running to tell his secret to the world. When she was gone the mare kick blueblood in the nuts needless to say this got his attention and fast.

He looked up at her and said " why did you do that and why aren't you dead!?" his answer was an audible 'Poomf' he wished he didn't see what he saw the black wings were so black the only thing you could compare them to was a starless night with a new moon

The mare then spoke in a way that made the royal canterlot voice sound like a squeak "I AM DEAD YOU FOOL! I HAVE COME FROM A REBORN HELL TO TAKE THE LIVES OF THOUGHS WHO WILL NOT ACCEPT THE LIGHT AND EMBRACE THE DARKNESS OF EVIL!"

"a- auntie would be disappointed in you knew what you were doing. You know how she hates killing and her prized student doing something she told you not to do is bad." that would have work if the old her had heard that, but unfortunately it didn't all it got him was a slap to the face."OW" he looked up and saw what could only be described as fury incarnate in her eyes and it scared bad.

" YOU INSOLENT FOOL! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT WOULD SCARE ME INTO LETTING YOU GO! YOU MUST BE DUMBER THAN YOU LOOK! I HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR 10 YEARS. 10 YEARS! THAT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME IN DEATH TO GET OVER MY OLD INSECURITIES! SUCH A WASTE YOU COULD HAVE DONE SO MUCH TO TRY AND GET ME TO LET YOU GO, AND YOU CHOOSE TO RAPE AND MURDER INNOCENT MARES OVER LOVING OTHER SPECIES LIKE YOU DID ME!" Then the mare shoved her sword into blueblood's leg and twisted the blade making blueblood scream in agony.

"Please mercy I beg you!"blueblood cried as she pulled the blade out. She just laughs and said "Funny that was what I said when I was being raped and murdered by you, and you didn't give me any. so why should I give any? I gave you time to learn to be good and learn to accept other species and look where that got others! death!" the mare then used her blade to castrate him fully in one swift stroke making him cry more in pain.

"Why. WHY ARE YOU OF ALL PONIES DOING THIS TWILIGHT! YOU WERE SUCH A GOOD MARE WHO KNEW HER PLACE UNTIL YOU GOT THAT CROWN AND TITLE! THEN LOVED A DRAGON A DRAGON OF ALL THINGS THEY SHOULD BE SLAVES TO US IF ANYTHING NOT OUR EQUALS! NOW AFTER 10 YEARS OF DEATH COME TO HAUNT ME AND KILL ME WHY! WHY TWILIGHT!" Twilight then cut his leg off then stabbed his other leg.

YOU DARE! THEY ARE KIND BEINGS THAT HAVE FEELINGS JUST LIKE US! YOU AND OTHERS LIKE YOU HAVE POISONED THIS WORLD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST STUBBORN AND DIDN'T LIKE CHANGE! But I was wrong you will never learn to excerpt other species as others have. Any last words before you die, and also I no longer go by the name twilight sparkle now it's midnight blood, one of the twelve hi-generals of the black Angels." midnight said as she raised her sword to deal the killing blow.

"see you hell." blueblood said with a smile, but it disappeared when she smiled and said " no you won't." She then plugged her sword through his heart killing him. After everything was said and done midnight walks out the alley then she looks at the castle and sees a light on where her old study was then hears the of a Dragon's wales. " I'm sorry love I wish we could together once more." midnight said as she turned and faded into the shadows. "_I love you spike take good care of amethyst and blaze for me._" midnight said mentally to spike as she faded out existens in a cloud of black mist.

At the castle spike was knees crying "please twilight come back." he said after reading her note and looking at a picture of her.


	2. AN

hay guys night wolf here. Sorry about not uploading it any more chapters last year. writing it is slow and pretty hard for me to do at times. As life, reading and my disabilities take more prominence in my life most of the time. Now some of you are wondering 'what disabilities' I have ADHD and Asperger's meaning I'm hyperactive and can't really focus. so please bear with me as with any stories I do the updates are going to be slow. Again sorry and I hope everyone has a good day and had a happy holidays.


End file.
